Afterlife
by LunarAbsol
Summary: Luna, a young teenage girl working with the Interpol, has been caught and imprisoned during a mission. This is the story of her escape, and her life afterwards.


**_Author's note: Even though Solaris from Team Meteor (Pokémon Reborn) will be mentioned, Luna is not the known gym leader, but merely an OC sharing the name with our beloved Dark Dreamer. This story was based on an RP._**

 ** _With that out of the way - enjoy the story! Praise and criticism are appreciated._**

_

It was time. She'd fought against it for so long, but she knew that it was a pointless fight. She just couldn't take this anymore. She had to escape. No, they had. And they would have to be quick.

Carefully, the girl tugged on her chains until the mechanism activated and the barbed wire around her ankles tightened. The wound that had almost healed started to bleed again.

How long had she been trapped down here, she wondered, desperately trying to supress a scream, a month? More? Less?

She had no idea. Her cell, which had been completely clean and sterile the day she had made the fatal mistake of walking into that room and flinching at the sight of the chains at the wall before she was knocked out and found out that those chains had been meant for her.. the cell had become more and more stained with her own blood over time, had no light in it whatsoever. No windows – well, how could there be any in a sewer?, the girl thought bitterly -, the only reason why she could see anything were the dim lamps in the corridor outside and the missing door.

And she knew that holding her in a cell with no door at all was Solaris' (the man who was responsible for all of her suffering – she overheard two grunts talking about the man) personal way of mocking her. The girl was past the point of aggression now. She was too powerless – too afraid – too weak to let her anger get hold of her.

The pain snapped her from her thoughts. She backed up to the wall. Immediately, the barbed wires loosened. The familiar tickle of the blood slowly running down her legs and feet almost made the girl faint, and only the thought that hanging unconscious in her chains would make it worse managed to hold her more or less upright. She almost sobbed. It was too much. The girl couldn't contain her tears anymore. It would have been half as bad if she knew that everyone else who had been with her then was safe. They were not.

Elsa, Heaven, TurnUp, Zen, Brush, Moxie….the six agents who had accompanied them were dead. Poisoned with Carbon Monoxide and placed in front of the sewers. When they were found and examined, the reason for their death was said to be a gas leak, whose examination had gone terribly wrong, and Solaris had made sure to tell her personally, watching the girl break right before his very eyes with a sadistic grin.

All of her Pokémon... she hadn't seen them ever since she had been imprisoned. The belt, where she used to keep her Pokéballs was now empty. They were being held trapped inside their capsules, somewhere in this maze of corridors – officially the Castelia Sewers.

Except for Gardevoir. They had let Gardevoir out, in order to expose it to a strong electrical current until it was barely alive.

Trying to forget about the stinging pain in her ankles, the girl thought about the first and last time she had heard directly from Gardevoir. It had been the day she had lost her hair… or rather, the day they came and cut it. She had been screaming, crying, and begging them to leave her the last thing that reminded her of before - in vain. The only thing her resistance had gotten her was the barbed wire. Once they were done, they left the now bald girl sobbing until she almost choked on her tears. And then she had felt the familiar tugging in the back of her head.

'Miss? Miss Luna?''Gardevoir?''Yes, Miss Luna. At last I could reach you, they-'a burning pain suddenly seared through the girl's bones, she grit her teeth, suppressing a scream with all her might… and then, the pain was suddenly gone.

'Miss… oh, Miss Luna, I am terribly sorry.. I'm afraid it could be beyond my powers to contain all of the torment when I am connected with you. It is such a primitive reflex – to give your burden to someone else and relieve yourself from it...

'Gardevoir, please-'

'No, Miss Luna. I will never willingly transfer my agony to you in any way. But I.. I can't keep it in much more. Which is why we will have to cut this short. They have him. He surrendered when they threatened him with your death. Your Pokémon's capsules are here in my cell, wherever this location might actually be I am not aware of. But please, remember that you are still alive. And you can still live. Both of you.'

Another fire shot through the girl, she couldn't even feel the sweat running down her neck.

'I'm…. I'm sorry, Miss. Please, stay strong… for all of us.'


End file.
